Spence
by XxMissJulietxX
Summary: What happens when Reid wants to know why JJ gives him anickname.  Quite bad but it's my first one shot so be gentle.


**Ok so this is my first ever one shot, so it is going to be bad so please be gentle this is kinda awkward and meaningless so sorry about that and also this has been written by a bored soul at around half one in the morning.**

"Hey Spence" I smiled cheerily, i'm almost always cheery when i'm around him, even if it is 4 am and i've been dragged out of my bed and forced to study pictures of mercilessly killed children. The poor things. My job is amazing... just sad at times...

"Er... Hello JJ" he mumbled awkwardly, giving me a quick glance and then turning back to his complicated, rambling mathematical notes and continuing to scribble down numerous algebraic symbols and numbers. Shaking my mind of my previous thoughts, I smile, smooth down my skirt and sit across from him-taking the case notes file to learn all the details before we touch down in Florida. Spencer shifted uncomfortably and one could maybe say he became flustered.

* * *

><p>"Do you need something?" he asked slamming down his pencil lightly. For the past 10 minutes his note-making has become more frantic and he has been getting more and more frustrated with the mistakes he'd made. Meanwhile i've been flipping throught files and looking at the victimology of the case, trying not to get distracted by the way his hair has been ruffled because of his hand being pulled through it in annoyance and the adorable face that he would pull when a problem would confuse him.<p>

"No, nothing" Smiling I turn back to the files and start to annotate the similarities the three victims have; all three are between the ages of 6 and 8; all are just over 4 feet tall and they're all blonde. While writing these things down I can still feel him staring at me.

"JJ?"He breaks the silence, pushing his notes to the side.

"Mmm?" I respond nonchalantly looking up at him briefly before returning to my annotations.

"I've just been wondering... why... why do you call me Spence?" He asked nervously. Slightly taken aback by his question I flop the files and papers onto the table next to his own. I use this time to think of a good excuse for why I call him what I do.

"Erm, why not?" I respond pathetically. Nice going Jen, now he's going to think something is up.

"Well no one else does... and it's so casual even if we are a family, we're still colleagues and some level of formality should be kept... I think... anyway"he sighed almost out of relief, it's obviously taken him a fair bit of time to build up the courage to ask me this. which shouldn't be, I mean we're friends aren't we? He should feel comfortable enough with me to ask me anything.

"I think Spence suits you better" I smile and it's obvious that he can't help but smile back. "And you're my friend I give most of my friends nicknames" He smiles even wider when I mention our friendship status and his reaction gives me a thrill of hope that one day the amazing genius sat in front of me might feel the same way when he sees me than when I see him.

"Anyway" I announce standing up and neatly piling up the files and putting them on my chair as if to claim it. "I think i'm gonna have a little bit of sleep before we get there since, I was so rudely awakened this morning" I walk over to the nearbly cupboard and pull out a crisp white pillow and a rough-well used red blanket and drop them down on the sofa close by. When I turn back to Spencer his body language looks less tense and agitated and he''s started to get back into the rhythm of his calculation solving when i have to interupt him once more. "Could you wake me up 10 minutes before touch down so I can discuss the press with Hotch before we get there".

He just smiles and nods and turns back to his math. I lay down, pull the blanket over myself and close my eyes and start to think of him and how I actually listen to his ramblings and am disappointed when he is quietened, how i'm blown away when he's give out statistics on anything you mention instantly. How I wish he would think of me as more than his friend, how i'd wish he would hug me, hold me... love me.

And maybe one day that day will come and I will admit my love to him and maybe on that day he may say this unbearable feeling is mutual, and maybe on this unrealistic, dream of a day i'll answer his question and tell him why I really call him spence.

**So there it is please review any suggestions for future stories and a big shout out to holly if she sees this :)**

**-MJ xxxx**


End file.
